


The Right Price

by Sicarius_M_Fang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Death, Humanstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicarius_M_Fang/pseuds/Sicarius_M_Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little something that i had been working on in the hopes to get the idea off my mind. Modern day assassins, not common but definitely within reach, just so long as you can manage to come up with the price to catch their attention. </p><p>((So this is just a Hitmen!AU i had on my mind, where i wanted to have the trolls each have a unique method when it comes to assassinations. If people would like for me to continue then i will make sure to add more and am open to ideas.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Price

Aranea Serket was panting heavily, the body of the stranger she had brought back to her apartment pinning her against the wall, slowly grinding his hips against hers, bringing a faint flush to her cheeks. Had anyone she grown up with seen her in her current state, they would have been beyond shocked, considering she had never displayed such behavior. At the moment though, she didn’t particularly care what anyone else would have thought of her, only one thing was on her mind right now, and that was the man that currently was running his hands up her thighs and trying to slide them beneath her skirt. 

She reached down and grabbed at his wrists, biting her lower lip playfully as she shook her head, moving his hands back to her thighs before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his lips “Why don’t we save that for the bedroom?” In his current state, she could tell that he only had one thing on his mind, but she didn’t particularly care, considering she had her own agenda.   
In all honesty she preferred when the men were in some sort of inebriated state, considering the fact that it did tend to make things a little easier for her. He gave a small nod as she took his hand, escorting him over towards her bedroom, leading him to the end of the bed and pushing him down, the drunken man just laughing as he looked up at her. She licked her lips and ran her fingers slowly up his legs, hooking them on the waistband of his pants, leaning up and flicking her tongue against his earlobe 

“Give me a second while I go and freshen up a bit.” A line she used quite often and it seemed to work every single time.

Now while she walked off to the bathroom to “freshen up” the drunkard had tried to get out of his clothes, fumbling with his shirt before throwing it aside and standing up and kicking off his pants, leaving on the pair of boxers that he had as he lay back on the bed. About a minute after he had finished, light momentarily flooded in from the bathroom, signaling that she had come back. He didn’t bother looking up, but felt the bed shit slightly from her added weight, feeling the warmth of her skin brushing against his as she slid back up his body. He felt a pair of lips brush against his neck, a faint moan slipping past his lips.

They were always so complaint at this point, and with a little teasing she knew that he would be like dough in her hands. She continued placing light kisses along the smooth skin of his neck, letting one hand gently trace and run over the individual muscles that were stretched tight across his stomach, willing to admit that this one was definitely an improvement compared to any others she brought back, but that wouldn’t matter for long. 

After taking the time to tease him, she brought her hand up to his cheek, holding his head still as she pressed her lips to his, sliding her eyes shut as they both melted into the kiss. His focus had been drawn on the woman hanging over him, his hand coming up to hold her hip gently, moaning into her lips and not noticing the movement of her free hand.

Nothing seemed wrong, at least not until he felt the sharp pain erupt from his neck, molten heat running through his body. He shoved her off of him, slowly sitting up and holding his neck, glaring down at her as he tried to stand up, only to stumble back onto the bed, losing all feeling in his legs and beginning to panic slightly

“The more you panic, the quicker the poison will kill you.” His eyes widened, choking out a gasp as he lifted his head to look at her, a menacing grin tugging at her lips as she stood with a syringe in her hand. “I’m sorry dear, but you didn’t really think that you were going to get away with all your crimes did you?” She walked over to the bed and straddled his hips, her fingers dancing over his chest as she stared down at him, a wide grin stretched across her lips 

“You really pissed off a lot of people when you tried to get away with their money.” Her hand came up, cupping his chin as she pressed a light kiss to his forehead, standing up and going to the bathroom to slip her clothes back on, coming back to see that the man was now struggling to stay conscious, which at this point was useless considering he was already dead as far as she knew. 

She walked over to the end of the bed, pulling her phone from her purse to take a quick picture, sending it to her contact. After a few seconds her phone went off, the text message she received read “Contract Complete, the money has been wired to your account.” 

Now that everything had been settled, she quickly looked around the apartment, making sure to dispose of any evidence that could point back to her. Once she had been satisfied with everything, she walked back into the bedroom, she reached down and grabbed his wrist, waiting a moment to feel for a pulse before realizing that the poison had worked out in her favor. She left the apartment in a hurry, glad that there hadn’t been anyone walking around as she walked out to her car, quickly starting it up and pulling out of the driveway, letting out a sigh of relief now that she had finally completed one of her more difficult contracts.   
She connected her phone to the car, dialing a number she was all too familiar with and waiting the few rings before he had finally picked up, a small smile tugging at her lips. “About time you finally called Ara, was worried that things got a little messy.” She couldn’t help but laugh quietly, the rather distinct accent of his reminding her that she could return to some normalcy for a little while. “I already told you before I left that I would be able to handle myself. Just make sure that you have some food when I get back home.”

She could hear the annoyed sigh from the other end of the line, “Fine. You know if I wasn’t such a nice guy Ara I’d swear you were taking advantage of me and my hospitality.” “Yeah, yeah, I’ll cook for you tomorrow if that’ll make things any better.”  
There was silence for a few seconds, of course she knew he had been contemplating her offer, and he was never one to tell her no. “Fine, just get your ass back home so we can talk about our next gig.” She rolled her eyes, “Alright Cronus, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Once he hung up, she switched on the radio and decided to listen to something classical, wanting to do nothing more than relax and enjoy the little time she had between contracts. She did appreciate the fact that she had someone to return back home to, especially in her line of work, even if that person did tend to get on her nerves more often than that. 

As much as she wanted to complain about things, she had to admit, it was hard to get away from the job, especially since she was good at it. Then again, you only needed to have a little common sense and a handful of reliable forces to be a fairly decent hit man, or hit-woman in her case.


End file.
